The Next Master
by MimiK
Summary: Jemand ist vielleicht nicht, der er scheint, die Frage ist, ob er das überhaupt will - SPOILER "The Next Doctor"
1. Prolog

**The Next Master**

_für Micha mit bestem Dank fürs „Anfixen" mit dem Doctor-Universum_

_Disclaimer: "Doctor Who" und alle Figuren gehören der BBC bzw. deren Autoren, Produzenten oder wem auch immer - jedenfalls gehört mir gar nichts davon._

**Prolog  
_In__ memory of those, we have lost._**

Draußen neigte sich der Tag seinem Ende zu. Es war ein ungemütlicher Wintertag mit eisigem Wind, der einen unangenehm griesigen Schnee mit sich gebracht hatte, gewesen. Jackson Lake saß in der Bibliothek seines Hauses 15 Latimer Street. Vor ihm standen eine Kanne mit Tee und ein Teller mit etwas von dem Weihnachtsgebäck, daß Rosita ihm gebracht hatte.

Die Tage draußen wurden kurz und kürzer. Nicht mehr lange und es würde Weihnachtsabend sein. Nicht mehr lange und Frederic würde für die Feiertage nach Hause kommen.

Jackson Lake dachte an den Weihnachtsabend, jenen Abend vor langer Zeit, an dem er dem Doctor begegnet war. Elf Jahre waren seitdem vergangen. Wieviel war seitdem geschehen?! Frederic besuchte inzwischen eine gute Schule fern von London. Er kehrte nur noch in den Ferien zu seinem Vater zurück. Rosita hatte vor drei Jahren Jen geheiratet, der mit dem kleinen Ballongeschäft ausreichend Geld für seine Familie verdiente. Jackson selbst dagegen war einsam.

Was hatte der Doctor doch so treffend über seine Companions gesagt? Jackson glaubte beinahe, seine Stimme zu hören. „Sie gehen fort. Weil sie müssen oder sie jemand anderen finden. Und einige von ihnen… einige von ihnen vergessen mich. Ich denke, letztendlich sie brechen mir alle das Herz."

Der Doctor war nach dem Weihnachtsdinner nie wieder in Jacksons London zurückgekehrt. Rosita war fort. Frederic würde bald nicht mehr auf die Unterstützung seines Vaters angewiesen sein, und Caroline… Caroline war schon lange tot

Jackson erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem er mit seiner Familie nach London gekommen, an ihre Freude über das Haus, an ihre ausgelassene Stimmung bei der Besichtigung, an ihre Zukunftspläne - und an den Keller. In jenem Keller hatte das Schicksal seinen Lauf genommen. Die Cybermen hatten ihn als Teil ihrer Basis auf der Erde genutzt. Als Caroline die Lagerräume hatte besichtigen wollen, waren sie jenen metallenen Männern über den Weg gelaufen. Die Fremden entführten Frederic, denn sie brauchten ihn, wie Jackson später erfuhr, als Arbeitskraft, und sie töteten Caroline. Es kostete sie keine Überwindung, denn sie hatten keinerlei gefühlsmäßige Regung mehr in sich.

Es war bitter, daß sich Jackson nach so langer Zeit immer noch an jede Einzelheit dieses Geschehens erinnerte. Eine Zeitlang war sein Gedächtnis gnädig gewesen und hatte sich in barmherziges Dunkel gehüllt. Dies war die Zeit gewesen, als er der Doctor gewesen war, als er und Rosita ein Abenteuer nach dem anderen erlebt hatten, als er in all seinem Unglück aus Unwissen glücklich gewesen war. Doch die Erinnerung war zurückgekehrt

In der ersten Zeit hatte es Jackson eine gewisse Pein bereitet, daß er nicht nur mit Bitterkeit an jene Zeit denken konnte. Er hatte seine Frau verloren und beinahe auch seinen Sohn. Dieser Schmerz saß für immer tief. Andererseits war er Rosita und Jen begegnet. Freunde für den Rest seines Lebens, dessen war er sicher. Schließlich war der Doctor höchstselbst erschienen.

Der Doctor und dessen TARDIS, die soviel beeindruckender als jene, die Jackson gebaut hatte, zeigten sich als ein wahres Weihnachtswunder. Jackson bedauerte noch immer sehr, daß der Doctor nach seinem Sieg über Miss Hartigan und die Cybermen nicht länger als jene eine Nacht im London des Jahres 1851 geblieben war. Er war nie zurückgekehrt. So sehnsüchtig Jackson auch auf eine Rückkehr gewartet hatte.

Es gab soviel, was Jackson ihm erzählen könnte, nicht nur die banalen Geschichten des alltäglichen Lebens, über Rosita, Jen und Frederic oder das College, an dem er unterrichtete. Lange Zeit hatte Jackson geglaubt, er würde bei der Rückkehr des Doctors nur dessen Geschichten lauschen, zuhören, wenn er von seinen Reisen durch Raum und Zeit berichtete. Jetzt allerdings war ihm etwas widerfahren, das man nur glauben konnte, wenn man der Doctor selbst oder es, wenn auch nur für einige Zeit, beinahe gewesen war.

Alles begann an einem recht schönen Tag im letzten Sommer…


	2. Kapitel 1

**1. Kapitel  
_Who needs a fob watch?_**

„Ich habe diese Frau wieder getroffen", sagte Lucinda, als sie das Haus betrat. „Sie schritt über den Markt beim Kirchhof… lief wie jemand, der die Wunder der Welt kaum mehr begreifen kann. Wenn sie jünger wäre, Sir, würde ich jede Wette eingehen, daß ein Aug e auf Sie geworfen hat."

Jackson lachte. Lucinda Quinn führte ihm seit einigen Jahren den Haushalt. Er mochte sie. Es gab zwar nicht jene starke Bindung zwischen ihnen wie er sie mit Rosita gehabt hatte, doch Rosita war sein Companion gewesen. Lucinda dagegen war nicht nur in einem wesentlich gesetzteren Alter. Sie besaß auch eine strahlende Lebensfreude, die Rosita in ihrer Ernsthaftigkeit fehlte. Seit Rositas Hochzeit kam sie mehrere Tage die Woche in sein Haus kochte, putzte, kümmerte sich um ihn und versorgte ihn mit all jenem Klatsch, den die Gemeinde hergab.

„Lachen Sie nicht", erwiderte Lucinda und verschwand mit ihren Einkäufen in der Küche.

Jackson erinnerte sich an jene Frau, von der Lucinda gesprochen hatte. Sie war, wie man hörte, seit vielen Jahren ein Mitglied der Kirchengemeinde, zu der auch er gehörte. Man sagte, sie sei aus dem Norden nach London gekommen. Niemand kannte sie oder ihre Familie. Man wußte nicht, woher ihr Vermögen stammte, doch mußte sie ein beachtliches besitzen, denn sie lebte gut in einem stattlichen Anwesen namens Millennium Manor.

Jackson selbst war erst durch Lucindas Bemerkung auf jene Fremde aufmerksam geworden. Er konnte nichts Seltsames an ihr finden. Sie war eine Frau, die ihre besten Jahre bald hinter sich lassen würde, doch man konnte sicher sein, daß ihre Schönheit, wenn überhaupt, dann nur ein wenig verblassen würde. Ihr offenes Gesicht hatte nicht jenen Ausdruck von unbändigem Wissenshunger, den Jackson an Caroline so geliebt hatte, doch bisweilen lag auf ihm eine Spur von weltläufiger Erkenntnis. Es schien die Erfahrung von Äonen zu sein.

Es läutete. Lucinda , die gerade wieder aus dem Rückweg aus der Küche war, öffnete. „Ein Bote hat einen Brief für Sie abgegeben", sagte sie. „Er kommt von Millennium Manor." Sie dehnte die letzten Worte, so daß sie das „Habe ich es nicht gleich gesagt." gar nicht aussprechen mußte.

Der Brief enthielt eine Einladung zum Lunch auf Millennium Manor für den folgenden Tag, einen Sonntag. Es sollte ein Treffen geben, bei dem einige Angelegenheiten der Gemeinde besprochen werden sollten.

„Werden Sie hingehen?", fragte Lucinda.

„Das muß ich wohl", entgegnete Jackson. „Ansonsten werden wir vielleicht nie erfahren, ob Ihre Theorie über die Ambitionen jener Dame richtig sind, Lucinda." Der Gedanke an ein Essen im Kreise der erhabenen Gemeindemitglieder erheiterte den Mathematiklehrer aus Sussex. Gehörte er bereits zu jenem betagten Lehrpersonal, das zwischen dem Pfarrer und den grauköpfigen Matronen saß, um Themen von mittelmäßiger Bedeutung zu diskutieren? Nun, er würde das mit Frederic besprechen, wenn sein Sohn das nächste Mal nach Hause kam.

„Ich bin nicht neugierig", gab Lucinda unterdessen schnippisch zurück, „sondern wollte nur wissen, ob ich morgen ein Mahl für Sie bereiten soll oder nicht."

* * *

Millennium Manor war bereits von außen ein beeindruckendes Gebäude. Auch der Garten davor strahlte Macht und Geld aus. Eine beeindruckende Anzahl an Grüntönen zeigte sich in den unterschiedlichsten Pflanzen. Bäume und Sträucher, mustergültig gepflegt, säumten die Auffahrt, die Jackson Lake zu Fuß hinaufstieg.

Er hätte dem Rat von Lucinda entsprechen und sich für den Weg eine Kutsche mieten können, doch dieser Tag war mit seinem Sonnenschein und der milden Luft zu schön, als das er auf einen kurzen Fußmarsch nach dem Gottesdienst hätte verzichten mögen, und er war nur ein klein wenig außer Atem geraten.

Jackson beendete seinen Weg durch den parkartigen Garten und trat vor die Haustür. Auf sein Klopfen öffnete ein livrierter Diener, der ihn mit gelangweiltem Blick musterte.

„Jackson Lake", stellte sich der Besucher vor.

Der Blick seines Gegenübers wurde noch einen Tick blasierter. „Sie werden im Salon erwartet", erwiderte der Lakai. „Folgen Sie mir bitte."

Das Innere des Hauses zeigte sich, nachdem Jackson sich an den Lichtwechsel gewöhnt hatte, als ebenso imposant wie die äußere Erscheinung. Mächtige Eichenmöbel säumten die Wände den Weg zur Halle, die sich schließlich mit ihren hohen Fenstern lichtdurchflutet, beinahe kirchenschiffartig vor dem Gast auftat.

„Hier entlang." Mit diesen Worten wurde Jackson durch eine Tür geleitet. „Mylady wird sofort erscheinen."

Nach der beeindruckten Halle wirkte der Salon im ersten Augenblick recht bescheiden, doch auf den zweiten Blick erwies er sich als exquisit eingerichtet. Die Stofftapetiere in einem zarten Grünton ergänzten sich gut zu den eleganten Möbeln in einer hellbraunen Färbung. Der Raum besaß eine ganz eigene Leichtigkeit und bildete so einen guten Kontrast zum Entree.

Über dem Kamin hing ein Porträt. Der in eine Art Richterrobe gewandete Mann darauf kam Jackson vage bekannt vor. Das gewinnende Lächeln und der triumphierende Gesichtsausdruck hätten eher einem Politiker gut zu Gesicht gestanden, denn einem Richter, aber den Juristen mochte Jackson ihm geradewegs abnehmen.

„Gefällt Ihnen dieses Bild?", fragte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme.

Jackson fuhr herum. Hinter ihm stand die Hausherrin. Eine hochgewachsene Blondine, in deren sorgfältig aufgesteckten Haar sich bereits die ersten silbrigen Strähnen zeigten. Ihre blauen Augen leuchteten leidenschaftlich.

„Eine der wenigen Erinnerungen, die ich von Zuhause mit in dieses London bringen konnte. Kommt er Ihnen bekannt vor?"

Jackson verneinte. „Wer ist er?"

„Ein Visionär", gab sein Gegenüber zurück, „einer der größten Köpf Britanniens, aufgehalten allein durch die Torheit einiger weniger Ignoranten". Ihre Stimme klang für einen Moment bitter, doch sie fing sich rasch. „Lucy Saxon", stellte sie sich vor und reichte ihm die Hand zum Kuß.

Jackson deutete eine Verneigung an und stellte sich vor. „Die anderen treffen später ein?", fragte er anschließend, da ihm Smalltalk über das Wetter irgendwie nicht angebracht schien.

„Die anderen?", fragte Lucy Saxon zurück. „Oh, das müssen Sir mir nachsehen. Ich habe nur Sie eingeladen, denn es gibt etwas zu besprechen, das nicht für fremde Ohren bestimmt ist.

Postwendend fiel Jackson Lucindas Verdacht ein. Er errötete kurz, hatte sich aber umgehend wieder in der Gewalt.

„Sind Sie überrascht?". Ein helles Lachen begleitete diese Frage. „Nun, vermutlich sollte sich eine Dame meiner Schicht und meines Alters kaum zu benehmen. Das ist etwas, das ich mühsam habe lernen müssen. Manchmal jedoch…" Lucy lachte wieder. „Manchmal vergesse ich dies."

Jackson Lake fühlte sich zunehmend unwohl in seiner Haut. Er stellte durchaus noch immer eine stattliche Erscheinung dar. Es war nicht so, daß es in den vergangenen elf Jahren nicht die eine oder andere Frau mit der Chance, Mrs. Lake zu werden, gegeben hätte. So offensichtliche Avancen hatte ihm allerdings noch nie eine Dame gemacht. Er hüstelte verlegen, weil er nicht wußte, was er entgegnen sollte.

„Habe ich Sie in Verlegenheit gebracht?". Lucy klang amüsiert. „Verzeihen Sie mir. Ich denke, bevor wir über das sprechen, weshalb ich Sie heute hierher bat, sollten wir das Lunch einnehmen, zu dem eingeladen war."

„Ihren Arm", forderte sie und schritt an Jacksons Seite ins Eßzimmer.

* * *

Nach dem Essen wurde der Kaffee von jenem mürrischen Lakaien serviert, der Jackson bereits die Tür geöffnet wurde. Lucy Saxon bot ihm einen Platz in einem der Sessel gegenüber dem Kamin an. Sie setzte sich in den anderen.

Ihr Tischgespräch hatte zu Jacksons Erleichterung keinerlei Anzüglichkeiten oder Andeutungen enthalten. Man hatte sich tatsächlich über die Arbeit der Gemeinde unterhalten und über Möglichkeiten, deren karitative Bemühungen zu unterstützen. Anschließend schweifte das Konversation ab. Man sprach über Jacksons Arbeit als Lehrer und ein wenig über die Faszination der Mathematik.

Auf den ersten Blick mochte seine Gastgeberin keinen besonders scharfsinnigen Eindruck machen, doch sie war bei weitem nicht die schlichte Frau mittleren Alters, die sie anscheinend vorgab zu sein. Sie sei die jüngste Tochter von Lord Cole of Tarminister – Jackson hatte noch nie von der Familie gehört, doch das war bei seinen Interessen nicht außergewöhnlich – und habe die Roedaen Schule sowie St. Andrews besucht, hatte sie ihm während des Essens erzählt.

Jackson war überrascht gewesen. Es war außergewöhnlich, daß soviel Wert auf die Ausbildung einer jüngeren Tochter gelegt wurde, möge die Familie auch noch so reich und angesehen sein. Es war in den bessergestellten Kreisen immer noch üblich, die Mädchen eher günstig zu verheiraten, als sich um ihre Bildung zu sorgen. Caroline und er hatten in Bezug auf eine Tochter andere Pläne gehabt… doch schlußendlich war er nicht hier, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

„Verzeihen Sie mir die Kühnheit", begann Jackson daher ein wenig zögernd. „Ich würde nun doch gern erfahren, weshalb Sie mich hierher gebeten haben."

Die erste Antwort war ein nachsichtiges Lächeln. Der Blick, der dem folgte, erinnerte Jackson unwillkürlich an den Doctor. Merkwürdig, er hatte seit einiger Zeit kaum mehr an jenen Reisenden zwischen Raum und Zeit gedacht.

„Sie sind seinetwegen hier", sagte Lucy mitten hinein in seine Gedanken und blickte hinauf zu dem Bild über dem Kamin.

„Seinetwegen? Aber wer ist er?" Jackson fühlte sich plötzlich verwirrt und unsicher.

Lucy erhob sich. Sie trat näher an den Kamin und legte ihre Hand auf den Rahmen des Gemäldes. „Mein Mann, Harold Saxon. Erinnern Sie sich nicht?"

Jackson war inzwischen auch aufgestanden. Etwas Seltsames ging hier vor. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Überrascht nahm er wahr, wie Lucy Saxon von dem Bild abließ und sich ihm näherte.

„Es ist ein Jammer.", flüsterte sie. Sie hob ihre rechte Hand und strich ihm durchs Haar. „All diese Jahre habe ich gewartet und gehofft. Endlich schien mir die Zeit reif, und nun können Sie sich weder an mich und noch an ihn erinnern."

Sie ließ von Jackson ab, ging auf einen kleinen Sekretär zu und öffnete eines der zahlreichen Fächer. Bei ihrer Rückkehr zum Kamin trug ein kleines Etui in der Hand.

„So ist es wahr. Jede Erinnerung geht erst einmal verloren," fuhr sie fort. „Du hast es schon einmal getan. Erinnerst Du Dich daran? Nein? Damals hattest Du eine Taschenuhr, und es hat ein ganzes langes Leben gedauert, bis Du Dich befreien konntest. Dieses Mal war es ein halbes Leben, doch glaube mir, es war sicherer so."

Jackson konnte nicht mehr tun als sie anzustarren. Wovon sprach diese Frau? Was wollte sie von ihm? Ihre Augen hatten einen abwesenden Ausdruck, dennoch schien sie genau zu wissen, was sie tat.

„Ich weiß, Du wirst nie mehr als Harry zu mir zurückkehren, doch Deine Seele ist noch ganz die gleiche", fuhr Lucy mit bedauerndem Unterton fort.

Unwillkürlich machte Jackson einen Schritt zurück, stieß aber nur gegen den Sessel, in dem er zuvor gesessen hatte. Sein Fluchtreflex wurde übermächtig. Seine Gedanken rasten. Wer wußte, daß er hier in diesem Haus war? Lucinda, doch die hatte ihren freien Tag. Würde sie die Polizei alarmieren, wenn er am nächsten Morgen noch nicht wieder zurückgekehrt war? War es dann vielleicht bereits zu spät für ihn?

„Furcht?", stellte Lucy fest. „Du fürchtest Dich. Oh, Du dummer, kleiner Mensch. Es wird Zeit, daß Du ihm Platz machst, auf das er zu mir zurückkehrt."

„Wer?", fragte Jackson mit Panik in der Stimme zurück.

Ohne weitere Worte legte ihm Lucy ihm das Etui in die Antwort. Als Jackson dieses öffnete, erblickte er darin einen großen, silberfarbenen Siegelring.


	3. Kapitel 2

**2. Kapitel  
_T__ime is a luxury, you don't have._**

Obwohl ihm bewußt gewesen war, daß in dem kleinen Etui kaum eine Waffe gewesen sein konnte, war Jackson Lake ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen, als er den Ring erblickt hatte. Seine Beine hatten ob der Erleichterung nachgegeben, und er war in den Sessel hinter ihm gesunken.

Lucy Saxon saß nun zu seinen Füßen. Sie erzählte ihm mit glühenden Wangen und einem Strahlen in den Augen von Harold Saxon.

Während er ihrer Geschichte über jenen genialen Mann lauschte, der Großbritanniens Premierminister gewesen war oder, wie sie sich ausdrückte, sein würde, irritierte der Ring in jenem Etui Jackson. Er hatte das Gefühl, als spräche dieser zu ihm. Es waren keine Worte, die er wahrnahm, sondern der dumpfe Klang von Trommeln. Sie schienen ihn fortzuziehen von jenem Vortrag, fort von der Frau vor ihm, fort von der Existenz, die die seine war.

Doch ein Wort genügte, ihn in die Realität zurückzuholen. „Er ist ein Timelord", offenbarte Lucy in jenem Augenblick.

„Ein Timelord?", fragte Jackson zurück. „Ein Timelord, so wie der Doctor?"

Lucys Kopf fuhr ruckartig herum. „Der Doctor", stieß sie hervor. „Woher, Mensch, kennst Du den Doctor?"

Die Heftigkeit ihrer Reaktion ließ Jackson zusammenschrecken. Um sein Erschrecken nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen, legte er erst einmal betont langsam das Etui beiseite. Das dumpfe Trommeln in seinem Kopf endete abrupt.

Sollte er ihr die Wahrheit offenbaren? Jackson war unsicher. Lucy Saxon schien einiges zu wissen, doch eventuell offenbarte er ihr zuviel, wenn er vom Besuch des Doctors vor elf Jahren und seinen eigenen Erlebnis berichtete. Konnte er ihr vertrauen?

Er schwieg einen Moment und sagte schließlich: „Es gibt Geschichten um einen Timelord, der zu Weihnachten erschien, um London zu retten… alte Geschichten."

Lucy lachte. „London zu retten", wiederholte sie. Es klang zynisch.

"So ist es nicht wahr?" Jackson hütete sich nun, zu enthüllen, was er erlebt hatte. „Der Doctor hat die Stadt nicht gerettet?"

„Er ist eine Gefahr", lautete die Antwort, „für Dich und für unsere Pläne. Du kannst nicht zurückkehren, solange er hier ist… Ist er noch hier?" Lucys Gesichtsausdruck bekam etwas Gehetztes.

Jackson verneinte. „Man erzählt sich, daß vor vielen Jahren ein Eisenwesen London und seine Bewohner angegriffen und der Doctor die Stadt gerettet habe", berichtete er. „Vielleicht ist es nur eine Geschichte, ein Märchen, das die Furcht der Menschen und den Wunsch nach Errettung ausdrückt."

Während er sprach, versuchte Jackson die Situation zu analysieren. Er befand sich im Haus einer Frau, die glaubte, er ein Timelord, die Art Reinkarnation Ihres Mannes, könne sich aber daran nicht erinnern, da er in seiner menschlichen Gestalt zum eigenen Schutz gefangen sei. Nun, ihm war seltsameres widerfahren. Er selbst hatte sich für den Doctor gehalten, ebenfalls einen Timelord. Gab es hier einen Zusammenhang?

Mitnichten. Der Doctor hatte ihm erklärt gehabt, daß er nur durch den Rückstoß des defekten Infostamps und seinen Schock über den Verlust von Caroline wie die Entführung Frederic diese Identität angenommen hatte. Und doch, die Reaktion des Doctors auf ihn war zum Teil merkwürdig gewesen. Hatte er nicht besonderes Interesse an Jacksons Taschenuhr gezeigt?

* * *

„Du mußt den Ring zerstören", drängte Lucy. „Es ist an der Zeit, daß Harry zurückkehrt." Sie schien keine Zweifel zu haben, daß Jackson Lake jener Harold Saxon war.

„Wozu die Eile?", fragte er zurück. Er versuchte so, Zeit zu gewinnen, um vielleicht doch unversehrt nach Hause zurückkehren zu können.

„Unsere Macht soll wiederauferstehen. Vielleicht kannst Du Deine Vision, den Raum jenseits der Sterne zu erobern, doch verwirklichen", erwiderte Lucy flehentlich. „Bevor es zu spät ist."

„Bevor es zu spät ist?" wollte Jackson wissen. „Zu spät wofür?"

Sie wandte kurz das Gesicht ab. Ihre Antwort fiel um so heftiger aus. „Schau' mich doch an. Du hast Dein Leben ganz und gar von vorn begonnen, doch ich… für mich sind viele Jahre vergangen seit unseren glorreichen Momenten. Die Zeit ist für mich nicht stehengeblieben."

Jacksons Blick wanderte von ihr zum Etui und wieder zurück. Er zweifelte noch daran, daß sie recht haben sollte. Er und ein Timelord? Mehr noch, er und ein Politiker! Allein der Gedanke erschien ihm absurd. Er war zum Politiker so sehr geboren wie ein schottisches Hochlandschaf.

„Ich bin krank, Harry", erklärte Lucy bekümmert. „Laß' mich nicht von dieser Welt gehen, ohne Deine Rückkehr erlebt zu haben. Bitte!"

Nun schien es Jackson klar. Lucy Saxons Geist hätte sich ob einer Krankheit verklärt. Sie glaubte alles, was sie sagte, doch es mußte nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen. Sollte er ihrem Wahn folgen, um aus ihrem Haus zu entkommen, oder sollte er alles leugnen? Beides schien ihm waghalsig, und so sehr die Idee, ein Timelord zu sein, ihm gefiel, Jackson Lake war in diesem Augenblick nicht bereit, diesen Weg zu gehen.

„Zerstöre den Ring", bat Lucy erneut.

„Weshalb zerstören Sie ihn nicht?", fragte Jackson zurück. „Befreien Sie doch den Geist, der in mir wohnen soll?"

Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Verstehst Du nicht? Du mußt es tun. Du selbst, sonst gelingt es nicht."

* * *

Die grelle Nachmittagssonne ließ den Salon weniger wohnlich erscheinen. Oder lag es an der unterkühlten Stimme zwischen der Hausherrin und ihrem Gast?

Jackson schien es, als hätte sich der Gesichtsausdruck Harold Saxons auf dem Bild über dem Kamin merkwürdig verzerrt. Doch es waren wohl die Schatten der Bäume vor dem Fenster, die jenem Antlitz das Aussehen eines Insassen des städtischen Asyls gaben. Man konnte glauben, das Porträt höchstselbst zeigte seinen Unmut über Jacksons Weigerung, den Ring zu zerstören.

„Wie haben Sie ihn verloren?", fragte Jackson, um die Stille, die seit einiger Zeit in dem Raum herrschte, zu brechen.

Lucy seufzte leise. „Ich habe Dich erschossen. Erinnerst Du Dich nicht einmal daran?"

Das war es also. Jackson war Mathematiklehrer, kein Arzt, aber mit Reaktionen, die ein Mensch aufgrund tragischer Ereignisse an den Tag legte, kannte er sich aus. In den ersten Jahren nach Carolines Tod hatte er mehrere Bücher zu diesem Thema gelesen – und natürlich halfen ihm auch seine eigenen Erfahrungen.

Er beschloß, eine Zeitlang ihr Spiel mitzuspielen. Vielleicht gelang es ihm so, ihr zu entkommen. „Sie haben recht, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, was oder wer ich nach Ihrer Auffassung sein soll. Weshalb erzählen Sie mir nicht, was geschehen ist. Vielleicht finde ich so meine Erinnerung daran wieder."

Die Geschichte, die Lucy Saxon ihm nun berichtete, klang so abenteuerlich wie die populären Romane, die sich mit der Zukunft der Menschheit und fremden Welten beschäftigten. Sie hatte ihren Mann, den Master, an Bord eines fliegenden Schiffes erschossen, um ihn vor dem Zugriff des Doctors zu bewahren und hatte die Quintessenz seines Lebens vor dem Verbrennen seines Leichnams durch den Doctor die Zeiten hindurch in die Vergangenheit gerettet. Dort war er in Gestalt von Jackson Lake, eines elternlosen Knabens im Alter von vier Jahren, wiedergeboren worden. Den Ring, ein Erbstück Ihrer Familie aus einer Zeit genannt Expressionismus, der ähnlich der sonst für Timelords üblichen Taschenuhren, als Katalysator und Versteck der wahren Identität des Masters diente, hatte Lucy selbst behalten, um ihn im richtigen Moment parat zu halten.

Jener Harold Saxon wurde Jackson durch die Schilderung seiner facettenreichen Persönlichkeit und mannigfaltigen, egozentrischen Aktivitäten nicht sympathischer.

„Nach allem, was Sie mir berichten, brauche ich Zeit, Ihr Ansinnen zu überdenken", erklärte Jackson Lucy Saxon schließlich. „Ich würde meine Persönlichkeit aufgeben, um jemand zu werden, dessen Charakter mir mit Verlaub wenig angenehm ist."

Der Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers nahm wieder einen sehr verzweifelten Ausdruck an. Lucy bat, nein sie flehte, daß keine weitere Zeit sei. „Verstehen Sie das nicht? Er muß jetzt zurückkehren. Jetzt, sonst ist es zu spät für mich."

Es klopfte. Auf Lucys Antwort erschien der Diener in der Tür. „Eine Mrs. Quinn begehrt Mr. Lake zu sprechen, Madam. Sie sagt, es ginge um Leben und Tod."

Was nun geschah, würde Jackson Lake nie vergessen. Lucinda hatte sich, wie er gehofft hatte, um ihn gesorgt.

Jackson war für ein Lunch im Kreise von einigen Gemeindemitgliedern zu lange außer Haus wie Lucinda feststellte, als sie am späten Nachmittag jenes Sonntages das Haus 15 Latimer Street noch verlassen vorfand. Bei einer kurzen Zusammenkunft mit Rosita waren die Frauen übereingekommen, daß Lucinda nach dem Rechten sehen würde. Es bestand die Gefahr, sich in hohem Maße zu blamieren, doch sie hatte beschlossen, ihrem Gefühl zu vertrauen.

„Verzeiht mir, Mr. Lake. Der Dekan schickt mich", brachte Lucinda beim Betreten des Salons atemlos hervor. „Einer Ihrer Schüler hat damit gedroht, den Unterricht zu boykottieren und seinen Vater anreisen zu lassen, wenn Sie ihm keine bessere Note in Mathematik geben. Sie sollten umgehend in der Schule erscheinen." Zugegebenermaßen war dies eine Geschichte auf tönernen Füßen. Es hätte ausgereicht, wenn der Dekan wider Erwarten am Lunch teilgenommen hätte, um die Notlüge zu enttarnen, doch sie verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht.

„Verzeihen Sie mir, Mrs. Saxon, aber die Angelegenheit scheint dringend", sagte Jackson unverzüglich. „Ich fürchte, ich muß auf Ihre weitere Gastfreundlichkeit leider verzichten."

Er deutete eine Verbeugung an und nahm das Etui mit dem Ring an sich. Dann verließ er mit Lucinda rasch den Raum. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. Den Anblick des Antlitz' von Lucy Saxon so voll Mutlosigkeit und Verzweiflung würde er wohl niemals vergessen.


	4. Epilog

**Epilog  
_If anyone had to be the Doctor, I'd glad it was you._**

Die Erinnerung an jene Stunden lastete noch ein halbes Jahr später auf Jackson Lake. Er saß an einem Winterabend in seiner Bibliothek und ließ seine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit schweifen. Hätte er Lucy Saxons Wunsch entsprechen und den Ring zerstören sollen? Er hatte an jenem Tag ihr Haus mit dem Etui verlassen und war nicht mehr zurückgekehrt.

Einige Wochen später hatte Lucinda die Nachricht vom Tod jener geheimnisvollen Dame auf dem Markt erfahren. Sie sei, so sagte man einsam und dem Wahn nahe gestorben. Die Trauer um ihren Mann, der schon vor langem von ihr gegangen war, habe sie am Ende überwältigt, sagte man.

Jackson wußte, daß er ein schlechtes Gewissen habe sollte. Er hatte jene Frau um ihre letzte Hoffnung betrogen. Doch wie real war die Möglichkeit gewesen, daß er tatsächlich Harold Saxon war? All sein Wissen über die Timelords stammte von einem Infostamp, den er per Zufall im Keller seines Hauses gefunden hatte. Oder doch nicht?

Im Nachhinein erschien ihm das Verhalten des Doctors in bezug auf seine Person in einigen Teilen seltsam. Seit der Begegnung mit Lucy dachte Jackson ein ums andere Mal darüber nach, ob es einen Grund gegeben hatte, daß der Doctor ihm seine eigentliche Identität unter Umständen verschwiegen hatte.

Wenn er tatsächlich jener Timelord, der Master war, würde der Doctor dies höchstwahrscheinlich erkannt haben. Er hatte dies Jackson nicht offenbart, wofür es einen tieferen Grund geben mußte, denn schlußendlich hatte er keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, daß er Jackson für einen guten Nachfolger seiner selbst gewesen gehalten hatte.

Ohne Zweifel hatte der Doctor die Rückkehr des Masters als Gefahr für die Welt angesehen. Eine Entscheidung, die Jackson ohne weiteres Hinterfragen akzeptieren konnte. Er wollte nichts sein oder werden, was dem Doctor als Wagnis erschien.

Jackson Lake hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und das Etui mit dem Ring im alten Sekretär seiner Frau zusammen mit all den Erinnerungen an seine Zeit als Doctor verschlossen. Mochte einer seiner Erben dem Geheimnis um Harold Saxon auf die Spur kommen. Er war dazu nicht bereit.


End file.
